Tu m'emmerde !
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Dernier volet de la saga  Tu me...  Enfin le point de vu de Sasuke  C'est parfois difficile de s'abandonner même quand on aime... surtout quand on aime. 3/3


**_Univers de Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance**_

_**Note :**_ Troisième et dernier volet de la "saga"_** [Tu me..]**_ après Tu me fais chier, Tu me tue, voilà : Tu m'emmerde ! Je sais que j'aurais pu faire plus classe comme titre mais ça me faisait marrer. Surtout que les titres n'ont pas vraiment avoir avec l'histoire. Voilà le point de vu de Sasuke comme promis ! Allez, au plaisir et...

Bonne Lecture !_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tu m'emmerde !**_

Stupide. Il était stupide. Il avait tout gâché, et ce de façon parfaitement consciente. Même maintenant, il se demandait encore pourquoi. Assis sur le mont Hokage, il observait la ville et ressassait ses pensées.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pourquoi il avait clairement saboté sa relation avec l'homme qu'il aimait, depuis ses treize ans. Enfin… si, il savait pourquoi.

_La peur_.

Depuis le début de leur relation, il avait peur. Pour lui, Naruto était un être de pureté, de bonté, totalement inaccessible. Un rayon de soleil dans la noirceur grisâtre de Konoha. Pourtant ce soleil s'était intéressé à lui.

Bien sûr, au début leur relation avait été purement physique. Et Sasuke, qui n'en espérait pas tant, l'avait simplement accepté. Mais Sakura s'était mise à tourner autour de son blond, et il avait craint que les anciens sentiments de Naruto à l'encontre de la rosée ressurgissent. Alors, il avait proposé à la jeune fille de sortir avec lui et elle avait immédiatement dit oui : on ne dit pas non à un Uchiwa.

S'en était suivit une dispute somme toute mémorable de bêtise avec Naruto. Le blond avait à la grande frayeur de Sasuke, voulut rompre. Mais au contraire cette histoire les avait rapproché et avait fait évoluer leur relation.

De copain de lit ou partenaire sexuel, ils étaient devenus un couple… ou presque.

Mais la peur était restée. Pire, elle semblait avoir augmenté en intensité. Et c'est elle qui l'avait poussé à coucher avec ces filles. Pour pouvoir la minimiser, l'effacer ou en tout cas faire semblant d'y arriver. Il n'avait trouvé que cette méthode pour le faire.

Il y en avait eu trois.

Pas une de plus, pas une de moins.

La première remontait au moment où Naruto et lui avait commencé à simplement coucher ensemble. Soit six mois auparavant. C'était un moyen de se prouver à lui-même, qu'il n'était pas dépendant, pas accro. Que même si à une époque, il avait eu des sentiments pour le blond cela n'interférerait en rien avec leur relation actuelle. Qu'il pouvait très bien se contenter de sexe, et que si Naruto décidait d'arrêter cela ne lui ferait rien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cela lui ferait-il quelque chose ? Ils n'étaient pas couple. La preuve : il couchait avec une autre.

La seconde avait été pour à peu près les même raisons. Sauf qu'à cette époque, lui et Naruto étaient déjà un (presque) couple. Cela faisait un mois que leur relation avait pris cet étrange tour. Alors il avait voulu se prouver que ce n'était rien. Que même comme ça le blond n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Qu'il maîtrisait ses sentiments et qu'il pouvait à tout moment le rayer de sa vie.

Ca n'avait pas marché.

Quand il avait joui, il s'était de justesse empêché de hurler le nom de son coéquipier. Et il avait, avec horreur, réalisé que la jeune fille sous son corps, était une belle blonde, aux yeux bleus et aux belles joues un peu rondes.

Ce qui l'avait amené à la troisième. Une fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette. Une fille rencontrée au détour d'une mission en solitaire dans un village voisin, à l'entrée d'un hôtel. Jolie, gentille et volontaire pour un peu d'amusement sans conséquence.

Sa plus belle erreur.

Pour sauver l'honneur, il avait dû être particulièrement inventif. Il n'avait jamais autant utilisé ses mains et sa bouche dans ce genre de situation. Mais la fille était reparti comblée et n'avait pas remarqué son… soucis.

Rien à faire, son second, son mini-sasu avait obstinément refusé d'obéir. Son corps n'était pas réceptif. Il n'avait strictement rien éprouvé avec elle. Ni plaisir, ni désir. Il avait alors du se l'avouer.

Il était dans la merde.

Et puis ce soir quand il était arrivé Naruto semblait nerveux. Il avait à peine pris le temps de leur servir à boire, qu'il lui racontait cette histoire. Les commères du village… Toujours à raconter des fables. Il n'avait couché qu'avec deux filles du village et cela datait de plus de trois mois. Mais il avait vu la peur dans les beaux yeux azure. Alors il l'avait entre aperçut.

Cette porte de sortie.

Il avait compris que de sa réponse dépendait l'avenir de leur relation. Le contrôle de la situation lui revenait enfin. C'était à lui de choisir de mettre un terme à cette situation qui lui échappait toujours. Il avait le choix de tout envoyer balader, de ne plus être dépendant, de retrouver le contrôle de sa vie. Peut-être même récupérer ce cœur qui lui avait été pris sans son autorisation ?

Il avait choisi.

Maintenant assis sur le Mont Hokage, Sasuke songeait qu'avoir le contrôle n'était pas si bien que ça. Ou en tout cas que c'était drôlement douloureux. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux d'être libre ? Mais c'était peut être parce que justement il ne se sentait pas libre. D'une façon ou d'une autre il était encore enchaîné. Naruto l'avait chassé de chez lui, il avait rompu.

Mais l'enfoiré n'avait pas cassé la chaîne qui les liait.

Et à cette étrange douleur dans sa poitrine Sasuke pouvait dire sans se trompé que l'autre avait encore le contrôle. L'autre avait encore son cœur.

Tout à coup un bruit derrière fit se relever l'Uchiwa. Se concentrant il reconnu le chakra de son visiteur et il se détendit. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ? C'est cette pensée qu'il eut quand le poing d'un petit blond furax rencontra sa mâchoire. Il recula d'un pas.

_ « Bordel ! Naruto ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_ Ce qui me prend à moi ? J'étais chez moi en train de me dire que t'étais qu'un sale enfoiré de menteur manipulateur, quand je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. » Naruto s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir couru à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre, et connaissant le blond ce ne serait pas très étonnant.

Il semblait au bord de l'implosion avec ses joues rougies et ses yeux lançant des éclaires. Son corps était crispé, chacun de ses muscles bandé semblant prêt à attaquer. Naruto était dans un état de fureur que Sasuke lui avait rarement vu. Quand il parla à nouveau ce fut pour crier, voir hurler sur son vis-à-vis.

_ « Tu m'as menti ! TEME ! Sur le coup je m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Tu m'as blessé comme jamais bordel ! Mais après je me suis rendu compte que pendant que tu m'avouais calmement que tu baisais tout Konoha, pas une seule fois tu ne m'as regardé dans les yeux ! Putain, Sasuke ! Je te connais depuis qu'on à six ans, et même en avouant les pires horreurs, tu regardes toujours les gens dans les yeux. Même quand tu mens d'ailleurs… SAUF AVEC MOI ! Jamais au grand jamais ! Tu n'as pu me regarder dans les yeux pour me mentir ! Alors maintenant tu me regarde dans les yeux et tu me dis la vérité ! »

Naruto, qui marchait de long en large depuis le début de sa diatribe, s'était posté en face de Sasuke pour lui hurler au visage sa derrière phrase. Mais le brun ne manifesta aucune réaction. Le visage impassible. Et pour cause, il se sentait tétanisé, pris au piège. Pourtant son esprit tournait à mille tours par seconde. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Se conforter dans son premier choix ?

Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Que dire ? Que faire ? Se laisser aller ? Se laisser contrôler ? Se laisser dominer ? Il en avait envie mais il n'était pas un faible, il ne pouvait pas s'abandonner. Et Naruto qui avait recommencé à crier et vociférer ne l'aidait pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Sasuke se sentait largué, perdu, dépassé.

_ « …. Et bon sang, Sasuke dis quelque chose ! Arrête de faire ton putain de glaçon et pour une fois dans ta vie soit honnête ! SOIS HUMAIN MERDE ! »

S'en était trop, il était fatigué de réfléchir, d'être fort. Quelque chose en lui craqua. Naruto voulait qu'il soit humain il allait être servi.

_ « Tu m'emmerde Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas humain, hein ? Il faut que je hurle à m'en casser la voix pour que tu le crois ! ALORS VOILA ! HEUREUX ? Putain oui, je t'ai menti ou du moins en partie en te laissant croire des choses. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec toi je n'ai aucun CONTRÔLE ! Quoi que je fasse, j'en reviens toujours à toi ! ET CA M'EMMERDE ! Ca m'emmerde de dépendre de toi, d'avoir besoin d'être avec toi, d'avoir besoin que tu me regarde et d'avoir besoin QUE TU M'AIMES BORDEL ! Et tu sais ce qui m'emmerde le plus ? Le fait de savoir que même si ce n'est pas réciproque, MOI JE T'AIME ! »

Sasuke repris son souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et à ses tempes. Ses jambes semblaient faibles et il avait du mal à rester debout. En face de lui Naruto le regardait ébahi, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds. Il aurait pu trouver ça drôle dans une autre situation. Oui, s'il ne venait pas de se dévoiler tout entier devant le blond.

Et puis Naruto se repris. Il ferma la bouche et haussa un sourcil dans une attitude purement Uchiesque, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Sourire qui surprit beaucoup son vis-à-vis.

_ « Eh bien. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais entendu parler autant depuis que je te connais. Quant à tous ces jurons, je suis choqué Sasu-chan. »

Le brun le regardait éberlué. « Sasu-chan ? » Mais quand Naruto éclata d'un rire clair et joyeux, il se dit que le blond avait tout simplement perdu toute raison. Cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas de boire ce rire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce son si doux et mélodieux. Sasuke lui-même esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait si léger maintenant. Le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis de nombreuses années venait enfin de s'envoler.

Pourtant quand Naruto cessa de rire et encra ses yeux dans les siens ce même cœur rata un battement.

_ « Sasuke, tu sais ce qui m'emmerde moi ? Le fait que tu crois que tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde. Comment peux-tu être sûre et certain que je ne t'aime pas ? »

Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son cœur – oui, ce bâtard, ce traitre- faisait encore des siennes. D'ailleurs, il venait encore d'accélérer alors que Naruto se rapprochait jusqu'à être à, à peine, quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui saisit la main en douceur.

_ « Je te propose, qu'on rentre chez moi et qu'on discute un peu de tout ça. Que tu me raconte ce que tu m'as « laissé croire », et ce qui est vraiment vrai. Ensuite, on pourra envisager de tout effacer et de simplement recommencé. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait quelques erreurs tout les deux. Ok ? »

Sasuke se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se sentait vidé de toute force, de toute énergie. Il ne pouvait pas résister, il ne _voulait_ pas résister. Alors quand Naruto réduisit encore la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser aussi tendre que doux, il fit un choix.

Un choix bien différent de celui fait en début de soirée. En répondant en douceur à ce baiser, il décida d'abandonner. De _s'abandonner._ Peu importe qu'il contrôle ou pas quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste ces lèvres sur les siennes, ce corps contre le sien aussi longtemps que Naruto le voudrait. Il acceptait totalement cette dépendance, ce besoin. Il avait déjà tout fait pour ne pas céder et avait lamentablement échoué. Alors maintenant, il rendait les armes et se livrait tout entier.

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_La c'est définitivement fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laisser des reviews._  
_


End file.
